The Legions of the Damned
Legions of the Damned is one of the playable races in the Disciples series. The Legions were created by the fallen angel Bethrezen (a Lucifer-like dark god) and devil-worshiping humans who wish to release the dark god from his ten-thousand-year captivity at the core of Nevendaar - Bethrezen's own creation for which he was cast down by the Highfather. Ashkael, Bethrezen's commander of the Legions, protects the demonic capital from all those who oppose the dark god. The Legions appear to speak a dialect similar to ancient Latin. Short History Disciples II: Dark Prophecy Long ago, before evil sundered even the heavens, the Highfather looked upon the beauty of the angel Bethrezen and granted him the divine right to create the world, which was to be called Nevendaar. And Bethrezen did. His world was magnificent, and its inhabitants wanted for nothing. But rancor grew among the lesser angels who, in a pique of jealousy and rage, sowed disharmony and ill-will among the hitherto peaceful tribes of Nevendaar. When the Highfather looked down upon Nevendaar, he was aghast. Where was the harmony that Bethrezen had promised? Where were the endless green pastures? The Highfather saw only suffering and strife; the green pastures were scorched black by ceaseless wars. Nevendaar was to be the Highfather’s pride and joy, but Bethrezen had betrayed him. The Highfather’s fury shook the heavens. Bethrezen would be punished… After 6,000 years of imprisonment in chaos, Bethrezen’s earthly minions – the Legions of the Damned – created a breach in their master’s dungeon. All that remained was to perform the final ritual that would grant Bethrezen unbridled freedom. But the Highfather, in his infinite mercy, revealed the location of the abominable ritual to the Empire and the Mountain Clans. The Legions of the Damned were trapped in their mountain temple, and the secret rune wisdom inscribed on the door would ensure that they would remain there for ten years. Now, that ten years has passed, and the Legions are free to perform the rites that will free Bethrezen once and for all… Ten years have passed since the Demons last tried to free their god from his prison beneath the earth. Although they were stopped by the combined might of the Empire and the Mountain Clans, the demons were far from beaten. In secret covens and cults they hid, biding their time, waiting for a sign from their dark god that the time was right for them to strike back against the Empire and its allies. Disciples III: Renaissance If there is a force rivaling Mortis in causing disgust and fear in the hearts of all peaceful inhabitants of Nevendaar, that would be Bethrezen's younger children: the demons, who call themselves the Legions of the Damned. And they are called so because they are many, and all of them are cursed along with their creator, who was thrown into the fiery hell by the stern Celestial Father. Like men and dwarves, they are fearful in battle, but they win battles not by virtue of true faith or superior skills in combat – their devouring rage and fury is what makes them so formidable. They say that demons know no fear. Indeed – what can possibly stop a being that knows that after falling in battle, it will once again be sent to the hell where its kin dwell, and there it shall be reborn and become even more powerful than before? Probably, only the wrath of Bethrezen is something they have to fear, for the ire of the Fallen is too great for even a demon to withstand. Born in the roaring flame of the prison where the betrayed angel was doomed to suffering, they are now driven by the pain and hatred of their creator. They are destined to bring the cleansing flame upon the lands of Nevendaar and chastise those who had denied their creator and abandoned him. Bethrezen's lust for revenge is insatiable, and so his monsters will come into the world of Nevendaar over and over again, until their mission is fulfilled. Legion of the Damned Gameplay Disciples II: Dark Prophecy Legion of the Damned is considered hard to play by many beginners, but it's also considered one of the most played races by experienced players. Since Legion has two of four stables that uses the large two-slot units, that being Demons (for Other) and Gargoyles (for Ranged) units and the Fiend for (Special), this makes them slowest upgrading race in entire game. Because of this, they are hard to play at early stage of the game, but once they hit the high level, they are force to be reckoned with. This however, is balanced by their strong spell, possibly the strongest spells in the game. Not only that they have a lot of magic spells that deal massive amount of damage, but they have many spells that cripples other parties. One of the most infamous spells is Paraseus, which takes all movement from a single enemy party for one turn. Combining tactics, sneak attacks and deadly spells with massive damage units is key to victory for Legion player. Pros: * Overall good damage * Lots of powerful two slot big monsters * Great disabling ability with polymorph * Good offensive magic * Flexible casters * All Flying heroes Cons: * Slow to level * Weak starting units * No defensive magic * Two slot single target damage unit As said before, Legion of the Damned units takes a lot of time to upgrade, but once they are high level, they are tough to destroy and can deal massive amount of damage in a single turn. Demons can be recruited as single target fighters or multiple target. Gargoyles are backbone of Legion's armies, taking down every enemy spellcaster, healer or archer. Combined with lethal warriors and massive damage mages, they are not to be taken lightly. Units Leaders Many players say that Legion has best heroes in the game. Since they all have flying ability, they don't have any movement penalty which gives them upper hand at global maps, and this makes their Guildmaster hero best Guildmaster hero of all. *Duke Warrior Lord. The Duke's warlike spirit leads demons into battle, sword in hand. *Arch-Devil Mage Lord. The Archdevil is master of the arcane; he has knowledge of staffs and scrolls. *Counselor Guildmaster Lord. The Counselor leads the vanguard of the Legions forces; he travels at high speed upon the lands. *Baroness Rod Bearer. Under the Baroness' control the realm transforms into a fiery wasteland. Fighters The Legion of the Damned has no choice in fighters. They start from the basic fighter unit and go to fourth level unit. *Possessed - Basic fighter unit. The Demon Lord enslaves these strong-bodied peasants to fight his Infernal battles. *Berzerker - Second level fighter unit. As humanity weakens in these possessed creatures, their violence becomes uncontrollable. *Anti-Paladin - Third level fighter. Demons have mastered souls of those once Holy Warriors, their virtuous past has long been forgotten. *Infernal Knight - Fourth fighter unit. Knights that once fought for Highfather; Their souls have been corrupted to Bethrezen's purposes. They learned to regenerate their wounds as Empire cohorts. *Fiend - The Fiend hides his misshapen form within the Labyrinthine area. Few can resist it's furious attack. Mage Units Legion of the Damned has many aspects of Mage units. They can chose between fire damaging mages or mind attack Witches and Succubi. First path *Cultist *Sorcerer *Doppelganger *Demonologist *Incubus *Pandemoneus *Modeus Second path *Witch *Hag *Succubus Ranged Attack Units Much like Fighter tree, Legion of the Damned has no other option the to chose Gargoyles. *Gargoyle *Marble Gargoyle *Onyx Gargoyle Support Units *Devil *Demon *Moloch *Demon Lord *Overlord *Abyssal Devil *Beast *Tiamath Summonable Units *Hellhound *Beliarh *Avenger Category:Playable Races